Squid
Physical Description Squid is a tall tom for his age, He has muscular shoulders, and happy-looking eyes. He also has long ears and a short tail that is purple slime. His ears are gold, he has gold spots on each leg, gold round patches by his eyes, and gold eyebrows. He has a tan muzzle, chest and stomach, as well as paws. The rest of his fur is a very light cream. His tongue and pads are lilac with darker purple spots, and the insides of his ears are just lilac. He has a lilac collar with a large bell and purple flowers. His eyes are a lilac color. Personality Squid is very playful, but when it's called for, he's serious. He's not quick to trust someone, but when he does, he would do anything for them. He's pretty laid-back, and trusts his clanmates to look out for themselves, but isn't a bad leader and is firm on enforcing rules. He's very protective over his collar, as to it's the last item he has from his real family. Skills and Weaknesses Squid is an amazing swimmer, but he is a terrible hunter, and couldn't catch a rabbit if his life depended on it. He spits healing ink, and it can heal almost any injury, though not all. Life Childhood Squid HATED the lab. They killed both of his parents. His mother, Sam, tried to take care of him, but was snatched away by the humans. Squid vowed to avenge her, so, he broke out of the human lab with another hybrid named Dean. He created a group, all for hybrids just like him and Dean. He soon met Elara, to whom he offered the position of second-in-command to. She accepted. As the group grew, Squid met two cats, Ivy and Spark. Spark's energetic personality attracted Squid, and they became close friends quickly. However, Ivy, who he had been watching for quite some time was attracted to Squid. Squid said hello to Spark, and she said hello back, and asked of he wanted to hunt with her. Soon, they were racing through the forest to see who was faster. Squid laughed when Spark ran into a tree, but kept running. Because of that, Spark tackled him playfully, and pinned him down. He kicked her off, laughing the whole time, but she pinned him again. Both hybrids soon regained seriousness, and hunted whatever they hadn't scared off. Family and Friends Dean Squid cares deeply about Dean and is very protective over her. She's like his little sister. He would die for her. "Dean, yes, Dean. She's my small fluffball of pureness. Touch her, and I'll kill you. I promise." - Squid about Dean Spark Squid likes Spark a lot. He views her as funny and adorable, and seems to think she may be something much more than a friend. "Spark! Oh, she's so funny. I love all of her fluff, and *ahem* I love her tOo- aS a FriEnD." Notable Quotes "I was NOT asleep you.. dum-dum!" ''- Squid to Spark''